goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
2015
Events concerning the GoAnimate world in 2015: Real world *January 17 - At midnight Pacific time (time seen on timestamp on post of videos on GoAnimate sites), the GoPlus plan was retired. This was the most controversial update that GoAnimate did, the cause being customer feedback and growing subscription base. *January - GoAnimate relaunches with a new layout. *February 13 - GoAnimate teams up with Wix to add a video maker on Wix sites. *March 21 - GoAnimate adds an feature to import custom fonts (installed on computers). *March 25 - GoAnimate removed the dashboard, in order to transform from a social network into a full video making site. Some users believed that GoAnimate may shut down. However, GoAnimate said that they will fix the issue and will replace it with a data feed system somewhere in 2015. *April 30 - The Facebook login optional was removed. *May 20 - GoAnimate introduces the characters for the United States presidental election of 2016. *May 28 - GoAnimate adds a color update which expands the color library from 256 to 16,777,216 colors. *July 6 - Templates on GoAnimate are redesigned. *July 14 - GoAnimate adds "audio fading" to its full video maker. *July 23 - GoAnimate removes social features, which prompted Alvin Hung to gain a massive number of controversies given by users. *July 31 - A user on forums suggested that the talking function return to GoAnimate, which was removed then. Soon, it returned. *August 13 - GoAnimate enables users to export animated GIFs. *August 19 - GoAnimate expands to Taiwan. *September 11 - Comedy World, along with the rest of non-business themes were moved to the Video Maker itself. *October 8 - GoAnimate adds Templates for Whiteboard Animation. *October 15 - The GoAnimate page on Wikipedia is fullfiled by vandalism which was soon to be fictional, citing a fictional TV series. The vandalism act was reversed to the original version before the vandal activity, on October 16, 2015 at 7:30pm CET, citing the vandalized content was "nonsense". *October 16 - GoAnimate announces the plan to switch to the HTML5 video maker. It also announced the farewell to Comedy World, Lil' Peepz, Cartoon Classics, White Houserz, Anime, Ninja Anime, Space Peepz, Chibi Peepz, Lil' Petz World, Stick Figure, Jungle Warfare, Monsters Mayhem, Holiday & Seasonal, Politics & Celebrity and others. *October 28 - GoAnimate introduced a "fast" option to download GoAnimate videos as a beta – built on HTML5 technologies. This option is only available if a GoAnimate video is only made in Business Friendly theme. *October 29 - GoAnimate begins removing voices and languages as due to licensing changes with third-party providers. (However, the French, German, Italian and Portuguese language voices returned on December 1, 2015) Notably all of the Vocalware/Oddcast voices were removed from the site. *November 25 - All free plans and limited free accounts expired. This was announced a year ago, when GoAnimate launched a two-week full-featured free trial. *December 8 - In a blog post published by GoAnimate, it earned the Best Presentation Tool 2015 eLearning award. Category:Events Category:Canon